This project will provide for studies to determine changes in neuromuscular physiology and craniofacial function due to muscle reattachment, transplantation, and migration with or without osseous surgery, utilizing a young adult primate animal model system to identify and describe stages in muscle adaptation in two types of surgical procedures designed by the Contractor.